


Acceptance

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: Based on request: Reader catches Loki in a very vulnerable state where he’s crying because he doesn’t feel accepted by anyone and it’s a very fluffy moment between the two.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki and Reader, Loki x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Acceptance

Your avenger friends were seated around the dining table, and you laughed when you saw Clint had stolen your place while you put your breakfast plate away. You leaned in the doorway and asked, “Are we still on for paintball today?”

Wanda replied with a wide smile, “Definitely. You should see if Loki wants to join us, Y/N.”

You nodded, a smile tugging at your lips at the mention of the god of mischief. You had been pining for Loki just over a year now. It wasn’t infatuation or lust, even. You knew Loki like you knew the lyrics to your favorite song, and you were hopelessly in love with him. The whole team was aware of your feelings for Loki with the exception of Loki himself, so it was no surprise when the group began subtly teasing you about it. 

You left the room and set off in a search for Loki. He was never particularly hard to find, considering he stayed in his room quite often. You stood outside Loki’s door, raising a fist to knock on the door when a faint noise coming from his room halted your movement. Your heart sunk in your chest when you realized that the sound was the distressed cries of the man you love. You frantically turned the knob and pushed the door open to find Loki hugging his knees to his chest. His head and shoulders were stooped and his dark locks forward, hiding his face from your view. Loki’s frame shook from the force of his sobs and your heart broke for him. 

The sound of the door closing behind you startled Loki and he jumped to his feet, wiping away the tears falling from his eyes in a feeble attempt to conceal his emotions. You took a step toward him, desperately wanting to take the pain away. Loki’s bloodshot eyes met yours and you reached out to him, pulling him into your arms before he could protest. He stood frozen in your embrace for a few moments before he wrapped his trembling arms around your torso. 

He hid his face against your neck and shoulder and you brought one hand up to cradle his head. Tears flowed from his eyes as all of the sorrow and pain he had been holding in over the years came pouring out. You rubbed his back in soothing circles, holding him tightly until the tears stopped and his breathing slowed. His voice wavered as he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

You pulled back, your hands moving to cup his face. “Don’t be. What’s wrong?”

Loki choked out a laugh as he leaned into your touch, replying, “It’s silly, really. Quite childish.”  
You rubbed your thumb gently along his jaw and gave him a small, encouraging smile. You said softly, “That doesn’t matter. Will you tell me? Please?”

Your hands slipped from Loki’s face as he gingerly moved to sit on his bed, patting the space next to him. You joined him on the bed, your arm brushing slightly against his. He peered down at his hands, taking a deep breath and saying, “I’ve never really felt like I belong anywhere. Asgard, Jotunheim, now Midgard… I never truly fit in, no matter where I go. I was not accepted on Asgard or Jotunheim, and I am not accepted here. I feel as if I’m on the outside looking in. As I said, it’s quite silly to be upset over-”

You took his hand in yours without thinking, saying, “It isn’t silly at all. I felt that way when I first joined the team. The thing with us is that we don’t fit in or belong anywhere- that’s part of what makes us a family. It took some time for the others to get used to having me around, and it took twice as long for me to get used to being here. This is my home now, but it wasn’t always. It’ll be the same for you, you’ll see.” You paused and glanced at Loki’s expression, his lips quirking up ever so slightly at the corners.

You continued, “I know it’s hard to tell, but they’ve been warming up to you. Wanda even told me to ask if you’d like to join us later. We’re all playing paintball this afternoon, and if you come, it’ll be a good way to bond with everyone. What do you say?”

Loki’s genuine smile was like a rainbow after a storm. The smile didn’t slip as he nodded, his eyes falling back down to your clasped hands. Your cheeks burned as you realized what you’d done and you cleared your throat, pulling your hand away. “I’m looking forward to it then, it’ll be tons of fun.” You stood and crossed his room to the door. You paused with your hand on the knob, turning your head to look at Loki over your shoulder. “And for what it’s worth, you’re accepted here as long as I’m around.”

Your breath caught in your throat as he flashed you another one of his dazzling smiles, this one simultaneously breaking your heart and putting the pieces back together. The corners of your lips lifted and your warm eyes softened as you left Loki’s room.

You knew it would only be a matter of time before the team saw Loki in a different light, but for Loki’s sake, you hoped that moment would come sooner rather than later.


End file.
